Chocolate Kisses
by BlackDandelion
Summary: "She makes a gagging motion with her finger and black eyes sparkle with sarcastic mirth. He falls in love." JacksonxCristina oneshot.


Author note:

Season six ruined Cristina/Owen for me. He is indecisive, rude and uncaring. I am now, the TV-slut I am, in love with Jackson. He is hot and as the season finale showed us totally believes that Cristina is a badass surgeon. He is awesome. (Also I'm slightly perverted, excuse I'm full of hormones.)

Disclaimer:

Not mine. Shonda Rhimes'.

**Chocolate Kisses**

By BlackDandelion

She makes a gagging motion with her finger and black eyes sparkle with sarcastic mirth. _He falls in love.

* * *

_

"Owen is staring again," Meredith murmured as Cristina cooly surveyed a patient chart.

"Fuck him," said Cristina, dragging a pale finger down the chart.

"Oh shit," the blonde cried, wringing her hands nervously, "he's coming over!"

Cristina tried not to sigh at the indiscreetness of Meredith Gray. The latter was a picture of agitation, teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, foot bouncing uncontrollably against the hospital floor.

"Cristina." The deep voice flooded over her senses and she straightened her spine. "Can we talk in private, perhaps?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Meredith snarled. Cristina hid a smile at her best friends. _So aggressive. _

Owen sighed. "Listen, I've been very respectful to the whole person business, but this is between Cristina and me. I'm asking you nicely to back the hell off."

The type of language from Owen was strange to hear. The raspy voice that would whisper nothings into her ear, laugh when she was mad and tell her off when she was being a bitch.

From the corner of her eye, Cristina saw Meredith flex her fingers - the blue-haired punk side of her best friend was definitely showing.

"It's fine, Mer." Her voice was defeated, soft. Following Owen into an empty on-call room, she threw a backwards glance at Meredith- who was being held back by an amused Derek.

"Relax, Mer. Think of the baby," McDreamy was whispering, grunting when she elbowed him in the stomach.

With shaking fingers, Cristina closed the door to the room. Black eyes fixed on the ugly metallic frame of the bed as she tried not think about times of that mattress. Times with Owen.

The man himself drew a hasty hand through his hair, eying her uncertainly.

"They're saying- you and Avery-" He didn't finished the statement. Just looked at her pleadingly. _Share, Share. _

"They're saying me and Avery what?" Cristina snarled.

His blood froze at how closed off she was. She still wasn't looking at him and the distance between them was unbearable.

"They're saying you're fucking." The army had taught his some bad words -though he tried to be a gentleman and keep the usage to a minimum- and he couldn't help the words from spilling out, his deepest darkest fear.

Cristina scoffed. "Oh, no we're not fucking." He breathed a sigh of relief, that caught in his throat as her fingers, _limber dancing over his chest - oh memory, _reached for the doorknob. "We're in love." She grinned with dry sarcasm and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

She found Meredith on top of Derek, who in turn was lying on top of his desk.

"You guys are aware that people can see you, right?" she asked dryly, gesturing to the glass walls surrounding the office. Derek shrugged, slapping Meredith on the ass as she moved over to Cristina.

"How did it go?"

Cristina shrugged, throwing herself down in the chair. A scowl emerged quickly on Derek's face, _chief's chair. _

"He asked about me and Jackson." Her words were quick and rushed.

"What did you say?" Even Derek showed interest, leaning forward slightly. Cristina did admit to herself that she didn't _hate _him so she couldn't chastise him for the curiosity. Instead she sent him a cheeky grin.

"I told him we were in love." She dragged out the love part and threw her feet on the desk, basking in victory.

"You didn't!" Meredith gasped. There was a pause.

"Well, are you?" asked Derek and Cristina's cloud of victory blew away.

"I don't know."

* * *

Owen went with Teddy to Joe's and then with Teddy to a Chinese restaurant and then with Teddy to his apartment and then with Teddy to his bed where he proceeded to fuck her senseless.

"Yes, Owen." Teddy whispered as she wrapped her leg, _too muscular, too skinny, _around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her. "Owen." _Too nasal, too quiet. _

He had officially made his choice. The choice Cristina had dumped him for. The choice he couldn't make until Cristina made it for him and went to Avery, _bastard, _and gave him her.

"Oh, Owen." Teddy squeezed one last time before coming. He didn't give her time to recover, but flipped her over again, filled her to the impossible point and made her a writhing hot mess. Her blonde, _too light,_ hair is damp with sweat and her nails, _too manicured,_ are digging too deep into his back.

That night, when he finally came, it was not like with Cristina. It was not coming together, looking into her eyes as she bucks her hips against him and gasps. It was Teddy laying sated underneath him, barely moving as he plunged frustrated into her, trying to forget sarcastic smiles.

* * *

"Badass Yang, what's happening?" Jackson asks, slinging an arm over her shoulders. She takes a moment, reveling in his warmth. The nurses give them both a once over. _Sluts. _

"Surgery in five minutes," she smiles up at him and he kisses her. He's different, than both Burke and Owen. The whole professional thing especially, while being an Avery meant he was a working guy being a Jackson involved a certain amount of relaxation. He could kiss her in front of hospital staff and make dirty innuendoes during rounds.

"Teddy?" he asked, giving Meredith a high five as they passed her in the corridor. Cristina nodded, her face was a passive mask. "Cool, I'll walk you." She rolled her eyes, but her heart skipped happily 10 minutes later when she saw him sitting in the gallery. He held a sandwich in one hand and a large mug of coffee in the other. Obviously, it was his lunch break - which he took, watching her.

"Dr Altman, you paged?" Owen entered the OR, voice muffled by the mask.

Teddy nodded, ignoring the heat that pooled in her stomach. "Trauma victim, shot in stomach and heart." Owen grabbed a scalpel from the nurse and stepped closer to survey the victim. Cristina stood to the left of Teddy, opposite him. Her hair was up, displaying her neck which glistened more as the surgery went on.

"Yang, you can stitch him up," Teddy stated. Even the mask on Cristina's face could not hide her smile. She leaned over the victim and set to work, eyes focused and determined. Owen could not tear his eyes off of her. "Dr Hunt!" Teddy's shrill voice tore his eyes away from the pale slope of Cristina's neck and he met her hurt eyes guiltily. "Have you finished repairing Mr Tolt's intenstine?"

Owen nodded, not daring to point out the irrelevance of the question. Teddy was only asking because she wanted to draw his attention away from Cristina. It was very clear that he was finished stitching together the man's stomach.

He made a point of staring at the heart of the man as Cristina finished her work and not at the beautiful surgeon. Teddy had her eyes fixed on him, her forehead was creased with worry lines and she marched wordlessly out of the OR and started scrubbing her hands furiously. She was soon joined by Owen and Cristina. The latter was on a surgery high, eyes glazed over with excitement. Owen's blue eyes were jumping between the two women as he rubbed his hands raw with soap.

_Bang. _The awkward silence, unnoticed by Cristina, was broken as the door flew open and Jackson speed over to Cristina, wrapping her in his strong arms.

"Awesome, Yang!" he mumbled into her hair and she laughed.

"I know, I'm a surgical goddess." Drying off her hands with a paper towel, she wrapped her hand around his.

"Oh, I'm sure you're a goddess in other areas as well," Jackson said in a husky voice and Owen scrubbed his hands a little more. Teddy watched as Jackson swept Cristina out of the room, the two oblivious to the tortured soul behind them.

"You still love her." She did not turn to look at the man she'd wanted for so many years. Her eyes followed the movements of the nurse in the OR as she bustled about, cleaning up.

"I chose you," he bit back, drying his hands roughly.

"Or did she choose me for you?" The door slammed behind him and she contemplated crying for a moment.

* * *

"So I was thinking back to your place, blast some Britney Spears and drink... Tea?" Cristina stumbled across the last word when Derek cleared his throat with a clear message: _my McWife is McPregnant which equals no McVodka. _

Meredith laughed, "Tea, Cristina, really?"

"Hey!" said Cristina, clearly affronted. "I like tea as much as the next person. Anyway," she continued, flipping her hair obnoxiously, "it is your fault for getting knocked up."

"Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry about that." Meredith deadpanned, grinning as Cristina gave her the finger. They were in the cafeteria. Derek and Mark were sitting opposite them both, Mark was sending Lexie and Alex, who were sitting across the room, poisoned glares.

"Ouch!" the plastic surgeon yelped as Cristina's foot meet his shin, "That better not leave a bruise, Yang!"

"Stop staring at them," she told him sharply, "you look pathetic."

"You sort of do," Derek giggled. "If you want her back, going all creepy stalker on her is not going to help."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Mark sighed as Lexie wrapped her tongue around Alex's earlobe.

"Am I the only one who liked Lexie better as an annoying brunette?" Cristina whispered to Meredith who laughed.

"Nope. Now she's all blonde and slutty. Yesterday I found her in the bathroom wearing whipped cream."

Mark looked positively nauseous.

"Yang," whispered a husky voice into her ear as large hands covered her eyes. She turned slightly in her seat, blindly capturing his lips as his hands slid down to caress her cheeks. "Good morning," he laughed as she panted for breath through swollen lips.

"Oh, gross," Mark groaned. "I have to watch that," he gestured towards Alex and Lexie, who were now sharing a seat, "as well as this," he pointed a finger at Jackson who had slid into the seat next to Cristina, "this early in the morning. Please shoot me."

"Oh, Mark. Are you still emo?" asked Callie as she placed her lunch tray next to him.

"Look who's talking," Cristina teased, "is there anymore chocolate left in this hospital?"

"I am going through a rough breakup," Callie exclaimed, slapping away Mark's hand as he reached for the Mars Bar.

"So am I!"

"Mine's worse!"

Cristina's laugh caught in her throat as Jackson's hand briefly fluttered across her arm when reaching for a piece of candy. Callie let it fly, to engaged in her fight with Mark to notice.

"Bull, at least your ex isn't humping publicly in the hospital."

Jackson took a bit of the chocolate not noticing how Cristina's eyes didn't leave his mouth as he chewed slowly.

"Mark, I've newly dumped and PMS:ing I would suggest you back the hell off."

McDreamy and Meredith were laughing as Mark started to pout. Cristina barely noticed, as she followed the movement of Jackson's Adam's apple. _Does he taste like chocolate? _

"Callie, you should join us tonight," Meredith said sympathetically. "We are going to drink tea."

Callie's eyes flew to Cristina. "You are going to drink tea?" she asked incredulously. Cristina didn't answer but watched openmouthed as Jackson turned to her as well, a smudge of chocolate on his lower lip.

The raising of a perfect dark eyebrow broke her last resolve and she flew at him, fusing her mouth with his. Savoring the chocolate taste, she let him draw her closer throwing her legs on each side of him.

"Hey, hey! PDA alert!" screamed Mark, drawing the attention of half the cafeteria. "There are children here!" Cristina drew away from Jackson, but not before licking away the smudge of chocolate of his lip. She slid down into her chair, picked up her fork and started eating her lasagna again but looked up to meet four incredulous stares (and one very turned on Jackson).

"So, tea tonight then?" she asked happily.

* * *

"This happiness thing is freaking me out," Meredith told her as they surveyed the tea boxes. She pushed the cart into Cristina gently when the Asian didn't answer. "Hey! I'm your person, you know. Inform me about the on goings in your no longer twisted mind."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Cristina, holding up two boxes. "Earl Grey or Indian Chai?"

"I don't know," shrugged Meredith, "I don't drink tea. And you're lying. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"He's hot." Cristina threw both boxes into the cart and walked over to the dairy section. "I'm having fun."

"Do you love him?"

The pale hand reaching for a bottle of milk paused.

"You told Owen you love him."

"I was fucking with Owen."

"Cristina," Meredith whined, watching as the cool mask that few knew was a mask crumbled.

"I don't want to be left again," Cristina mumbled, placing three bottles in the cart.

"So you do love him."

"Yes, McNosey. I probably do."

* * *

Callie felt slightly better the next day. She had spent the night knocking back Earl Gray, Meredith had insisted that the shot part of the event would remain, and dancing to bad 90s classics. That still didn't help when she almost knocked into Arizona on her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, hello." The smile that lit up her whole world became a heartbreaking souvenir of a life together with a blonde that she could never again experience. She turned swiftly, rushing into the nearest on call room. Inside was Mark, staring glumly at the wall.

"I walked in on them." She gave him a sad look and lay down next to him. "Life sucks doesn't it?" he asked her.

She took his hand and squeezed tight.

* * *

"I don't understand," said Cristina, watching as Teddy handed her another seven charts. "There is a solo surgery," Teddy nodded, "it is a routine surgery," another nod, "I have deep experience of this surgery," a third nod, "but you're giving the surgery to _Karev_?"

"I'm trying not to favor interns," replied Teddy, "Karev hasn't been given the opportunity to perform this type of surgery."

"This is not logical! It's a solo," exclaimed Cristina, her calm mask breaking a little, "solos should be performed by people with experience."

"As your superior I am asking you not to question my decisions." _Play nice. _Teddy glared a little as Owen came up from his place at the nurses' desk.

"Dr Yang is correct," he said quietly, trying not to grab Cristina's hand and pull her close, "you must consider the best of the patient." Teddy's eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm sorry," she snarled, "do I interfere with your professional decision."

"This is merely concern for the patient that your potentially endangering because of personal _resentment-_"

"There is no such thing, I am acting as a teacher. Karev needs to learn."

"Yes!" exclaimed Owen, "Learn not do. Cristina has the most experience."

"_Dr Yang,_" stressed Teddy, "is not the only intern here to learn." She took a quick look at the anger painted on both Cristina and Owen's faces. Their colleagues were all in the vicinity, trying to look inconspicuous by standing over the nurses' station going through charts. Jackson was the only one blantantly staring, his legs itching to go over to Cristina.

"Fine," bit Teddy, "I might have misjudged the experience of Dr Karev." Cristina smiled triumphantly, "The surgery goes to Dr Avery."

Teddy flew past them both, making sure to bang her shoulder harshly against Owen.

* * *

Jackson couldn't help but bask in the moment. He wanted to be sympathetic for Cristina, but at the same time he was so damn happy. _Solo surgery. _

"Congrats," Cristina said weakly, resting her head in her hands. He took the seat next to her, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder. Owen was standing rigid, still by the nurses' station watching them intently.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, lifting a hand to gently massage her neck. He was relieved that she didn't tug away but leaned further into his touch.

"I am so damn tired. I'm good, you know." She looked up at him, willing him to understand. "This is what I do. I deserve that surgery."

He swallowed a retort, wanted to say that he deserved that surgery as well. That he was good too. But _her eyes _were so sad. And she was right, if it weren't for Teddy and Owen she would have gotten that surgery hands down. It wasn't a question of who was the better of them for her. It was just the constant struggle of her against the world that shone through her eyes.

"Hey," he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His other hand rummaged through his lab coat, finally pulling out a squished chocolate bar. Instead of offering it to her, as she was sure he would, he tore the wrapping off with his teeth and took a large bite, chewing frantically.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

He grinned a chocolately grin and then, to his delight with Owen as a witness, pulled her in for a kiss. Her hand immediately went to graze across his cropped hair and he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her as close as he could. When he pulled away several minutes later, Owen was fuming, she was licking her lips and her eyes looked a little less sad.

* * *

He performed the surgery the next day. Cristina tried to be in the gallery, tried to watch her missed opportunity but she was having a hard time getting out of bed.

"You don't have to go," Callie muttered through a mouthful of cereal as she sat down on Cristina's bed. "I totally get that you pissed off."

"I'm going," Cristina said not moving an inch, "he went to mine. And I want to see. You know, learn-" she choked on her next words and Callie gave her a knowing look. So she stayed in bed.

He came into her bedroom 20 minutes after the surgery was scheduled to end. Banging the door open, he woke her from an uncomfortable sleep.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, throwing his sweaty body down on the bed. "I too am I badass surgeon."

She laughed weakly. It bothered her that she could not be as supportive as unselfish as he had been. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," she told him, watching his eyes glitter, "I'm a selfish bitch."

"Hey," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. "No one calls you that." He kissed her and she tasted chocolate and surgery.

"Tell me about it," she ordered him, stretching out on the bed. He raised a mischievous eyebrow and placed his hand on her collarbone.

"Well first we prep the patient," he said seriously, "that means we make sure the area is sterilized and-"

"I know how to prep a patient," she laughed.

"Shush now, I'm telling the story." Tugging down the covers, he was met by Cristina in an oversized T-shirt and bare legs. "Prepping the patient means that the clothes have to be removed," he sent her a cheeky grin and tugged the t-shirt off her, exposing her bare chest. "It means making sure the area is clean and beautiful," he dipped his head, letting his tounge graze lightly across her ribs, while rolling over on top of her.

"Beautiful?" asked Cristina dryly.

"I'm the doctor, I know best," he told her gravely as he kissed a path up to her neck. She moaned, tipping her head back into the pillow. "And I know," he continued, pressing a palm against her panties, "that you are beautiful." A louder moan escaped her lips and she bucked her hips against his hand.

"Well, doctor," she told him, raising enchanting black eyes to meet his, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind wearing proper attire, such as no pants."

"Oh no," Jackson mumbled, groaning when she bit his neck lightly while her hand unbuckled his jeans, "the medical board does demand it."

He kicked off his pants roughly, trying not to separate his mouth from Cristina's skin. His shirt soon followed suit and he laughed when Cristina gaped for a few seconds. But then she flipped him over, straddling him and licking his chest with a fever.

"You taste like chocolate," she gasped and he slid his hand down their bodies, to again graze the cotton crotch of her panties.

"You're imagining it," he told her absentmindedly, mind focused on the dampness she was pressing against his palm.

"Oh god," she threw her head back as he pressed harder, thumb circling above and he caught her moan with his lips. "Get them off," she snarled. He flipped them over, Cristina's head landed closely to the edge of the bed and slowly pulled them off. "Faster," she gasped, arching towards him to signal her need. He retaliated by slowing down even more. When they were by her knee, she growled loudly and grasped his package, squeezing quickly. "Get my freaking panties off," she yelled at him and he was quick to follow orders.

His hand immediately went towards her thighs, caressing towards, but never touching _there._ She was whimpering in his hands by the time his nails softly brushed across coarse curls. He could feel how ready she was without even touching her, but it was their first time.

"Fuck me," she told him, a lazy smile playing on her lips.

"Absolutely, m'am." He told her, but proceeded to plunge a finger into her. Not deep enough for her to loose control, but gently enough to cause an almost unbearable heat to spread through her.

"Now," she said harshly. Her hand reached for him and she gave him a rough stroke before tugging his boxers down his legs. When she stroked him again he pulled his finger out of her and she whined but arched her hips towards him, close to his hardness, _so unbearably hard. _

"Condom?" he gasped and she waved a hand towards her nightstand, more focused on resting her feet on his ass. When she looked up again he had pulled the condom on, again ripping the package of with his teeth.

"Right atrioventricular valve needed extensive repair," he told her huskily before plunging into her unexpectedly. "The semilunar valve was fine, but the right atrium had been grazed by the bullet."

She groaned at his words and the feeling of him, resting inside of her, throbbing as he continued to detail the surgery. His words became more panted as he continued sliding in and out of her. Suddenly, he wasn't talking about the surgery, but her. "Beautiful, beautiful," he mumbled, clumsily palming her breast as she pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"You are the most badass surgeon there is," he whispered into her ear and then lifted her leg up against his chest, filling her to completion. She came instantly, squeezing him so tightly, he had no option but to come together with her - eyes glazing over and hips bucking uncontrollably.

She relaxed, her body had slid so far off the bed that her head was hanging of the bed, which she was sure would equal a sore neck. Jackson pulled her off the edge roughly, not pulling out of her yet.

"Can we stay for a moment?" he asked, the confidence from moments earlier gone. She nodded, kissing him and running short nails across his back. They lay still, feeling the pulse of each other, _hearts beating synchronized. _

Finally, he pulled out of her and padded off the the bathroom. He returned seconds later and lay down next to her, letting their naked sides touch each other.

Her laugh broke the silence, causing him to look over with a questioning face.

"I can't believe your idea of dirty talk is describing surgical procedures." He grinned proudly.

"It worked didn't it?"

She smiled softly and kissed him. "You still taste like chocolate."

* * *

"You are going to spoil your teeth if you keep eating all this chocolate," Charles told him, watching as he munched on a bar. Jackson shrugged, eyes fixed on the chart of a trauma patient. "Dude, how's it going with Yang by the way?" Jackson shrugged again, only looking up as Owen came around the corner pushing a stretcher and yelling out orders to nurses. He quickly dropped the bar and together with Charles rushed forward to assist.

"Dr Percy," shouted Owen, staring at Jackson blackly, "you may scrub in."

"No offense, sir. But I'm prepared," Jackon bit back.

"I said Dr Percy," Owen yelled back, already down the hall with the stretcher pushed in front of him. As soon as he rounded the corner, Jackson banged down an angry fist. He looked up to find Cristina watching him sadly.

* * *

"Owen, what the hell are you doing?" Cristina asked, closing the door to the on-call room harshly. The red haired man was sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

"Cristina, please, not right now."

"Yes, right now," Cristina snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Choosing Percy over Jackson when he clearly was the more eligible surgeon-"

"Stop!" yelled Owen, standing up suddenly. He was so close their noses were almost touching. "I am your superior, you have no right to question my decisions or even imply that my decision has anything to do with you."

"Then start acting as my superior," Cristina barked, "instead of some jealous ex-boyfriend. You couldn't choose so I chose for you. You would have been pissed off had it been Teddy and Jackson. You just keep wanting what you can't have!"

Owen stepped closer to her, anger radiating from him. "Don't you dare drag Teddy into this. This is about you being so self-absorbed that you can't understand that not everything revolves around you and-"

"Can you seriously tell me that the fact that Jackson and I are dating has nothing to do with you choosing Percy for that surgery?"

Silence reigned the room. Cristina sighed, weary. "That's what I thought," she said softly as she stepped away from the frozen Owen. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I loved you, let us move on now. Be happy with Teddy." She smiled sadly and stepped out of the on-call room. Owen stayed where he was going over words in his head.

_(loved. loved. loved.)

* * *

_

"Are you drinking tea with Meredith tonight?" Jackson asked as he passed her in the hall. She shook her head quickly, noticing that he didn't look as defeated as he had that morning. "Good, I was thinking maybe we could do something."

"What were you thinking?" she asked, raising a sultry eyebrow and running a finger across her collarbone. His eyes followed it before snapping up again to her face.

"A picnic," he told her, before marching off to give Bailey some charts.

"Jackson is taking me for a picnic," Cristina told Callie as she tugged on a pair of shorts.

"You and nature?" asked Callie, shoving another handful of popcorn into her mouth, "That's sounds bad."

Cristina ignored her, brushing her hair quickly and shoving it into a sloppy bun. "Are you going to be okay tonight?" she asked as she zipped up her jumper.

"Mark is coming over," Callie said, a smile lighting up her face. "We're going to watch movies about people slaughtering dumb teenagers."

"Sounds very healthy," Cristina mumbled, rushing to the door. She opened it to find Jackson leaning against the frame. "Is there going to be grass where we're at?" she asked after finishing kissing him.

"Picnics generally involve grass," he told her, watching Callie pour the remaining popcorn into her mouth.

* * *

"Guess what?" he asked her, when they lay on a huge blanket he had bought with them, sated from food. "Hunt gave me a surgery today." She smiled at him, resting her head on his chest.

"Good," she said, "because you're a badass surgeon."

* * *

A year later, they all go out on a double-date. Owen and Teddy argue over the wine and Cristina gets Jackson off under the table. It's all awkward and the sips between conversation become more and more frequent until Cristina is so buzzed she actually tells Teddy what was going on under the table a few minutes ago.

Owen looks positively nauseous but Teddy looks interested and gives Owen a sultry glance. When she leans purposely forward so that her dress shows him all he needs to know, he throws down some cash on the table and exits, dragging her along with him.

Cristina turns to Jackson laughing. She makes a gagging motion with her finger and black eyes sparkle with sarcastic mirth. _He falls even more in love._

_Author: I heart reviews. _


End file.
